


Former Friend

by Statementends (Blueberryshortcake)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Jon hates academic incompetence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Statementends
Summary: After his talk with Elias, Martin struggles looking back at their relationship.





	Former Friend

Martin exited the jail tired and annoyed. He didn’t know why he even bothered. Even if Elias had been helpful, how could he trust that he would tell the truth. He had his own ends.

He sighed, thinking of the before. Before the jail, and the Unknowing, even before the Archives. 

He had liked Elias. He had been a good boss. Normal. Friendly. 

When he had been hired as a researcher he had been so nervous. So sure he would get caught at any moment. The interview had been nerve wracking. He didn’t know why he went. He was sure there would be expert questions he couldn’t answer. He entered the office and Elias had a nothing but friendly air to him. 

“A pleasure Martin, I’d say that we’d call you within the week, but I think it’s safe to say you got the job.”

“I… I did?”

“You’re more than qualified, and you’ll definitely fit right in. I don’t see any reason to delay the inevitable. Here.” Elias went into his filing cabinet and slid the form in front of Martin. 

“And if you need anything, please let me know.” 

Martin snorted to himself thinking of that now, but Elias hadn’t been… he had been helpful. When he needed time off in the early days of Mum’s illness he didn’t hesitate.

“Anytime you need, of course, Martin.” 

He even intervened when Jon made a complaint about him.

Martin had stood outside the door while Jon and Elias talked privately, but the door wasn't closed properly and he could hear every word.

“Now Jon, Researchers don’t have to work together, but there is a certain level of teamwork expected, and comradery. Martin has worked here for years and no one has ever made a complaint before.”

Jon gave a heavy harumph. “I feel like I’m the only one paying attention. His work is all over the place Elias. I can’t be the only one that’s noticed it. If he has a Master’s I--”

“But he does,” Elias interrupted him. “And he does solid work here. You know I appreciate your thoroughness, but I expect you to show respect for your coworkers.”

“Respect?”

“Yes, Jon.” Elias said firmly.

Martin felt a jolt of guilt. It wasn’t like Jon was wrong about him. Jon was so intimidating and Martin couldn’t figure out how to make things right with him. Jon expected standards that Martin wasn’t aware of. No one else seemed too bothered by it. Harold had laughed pointing out how Martin used citation. As long as he got the information down and legible everyone was happy enough. Not Jon. 

“Elias,” Jon started.

“He’s a very nice man Jon.” Elias pressed. “And works well with everyone else.”

“I’m not here about his personality. I’m sure he’s lovely,” Jon grumbled. “That doesn’t change how his translations--”

“Jon. Martin has my full support. He belongs here, just like you do. I want you to try and be… more lovely. I know you have it in you.”

Jon tried one more time. “I have to recheck whenever I have to use his case files because I can’t trust his information. I don’t--”

“You’re going to be great friends one day,” Elias said. “You just need to relax a little Jon.” 

Martin had felt such thankfulness at the time, Elias defending him like that.

He had seemed so pleased to see him, visiting him in prison. As if they were old friends.

Well… they had been. He remembered laughing with Elias at Christmas parties. A kind hand on his shoulder after a particularly bad morning with Mum. He even recommended what care facility to go to.

Martin wondered even now if it was all an act, or if Elias really did see him, as some sort of friend. Why lie about it? Why not just… 

The other thing was, that line about him manipulating him. Ever since Jon’s coma more and more he had been worried he was becoming more like his former boss. He told himself it was for Jon’s… for everyone’s good. 

Elias might manipulate and withhold the truth and act completely useless, but Martin was sure he was protective of Jon.

He wondered if the arguments in Elias’ head were similar to Martin’s. 

No. No.

There was no way. Elias was. 

Elias wasn’t human, Elias was only concerned with the Beholding. The were nothing alike and they weren’t friends and… and they had never been. 

He wished he was as certain as all that. 


End file.
